445
Millicent announces that she and Nathan are going to be married. Joshua goes to the Old House and finds Barnabas in the basement. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house at Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space and sent Victoria Winters on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. There she has found a family torn apart by strife and fear of the unknown. On this day one girl has come to an unexpected decision, a decision which will lead to her downfall, and which will lead to the uncovering of a terrifying and dangerous secret. Millicent Collins announces to Naomi and Joshua Collins that Nathan Forbes has asked her to marry him, and she has accepted. Act I Joshua cannot believe his ears. Naomi reminds Millicent that she hoped to never see Nathan Forbes again. Millicent replies that she felt that way before Nathan saved her life. She says she loves Nathan but Joshua tells her that he just wants her money. Naomi tells Joshua not to be cruel, but he says Millicent might as well know the truth. Millicent says she does not need Joshua’s approval as she is of age, but he threatens to have her declared insane and he insults her understanding of the world. Nathan arrives and wants Joshua’s permission to marry Millicent. When Joshua voices his disapproval, Nathan asks for two minutes to talk to him alone in the study. Nathan declares his love for Millicent. He also tells Joshua he knows the secret that Joshua has been hiding for months and which should be kept within the family circle. Act II Nathan tells Joshua that he knows the truth about Barnabas Collins, that he never went to England and is hiding at the Old House. Joshua says that Barnabas has been in England for weeks. Nathan brings up Suki and Maude's deaths, then explains how he followed Ben Stokes from Maude’s room to the Old House. He shows Joshua the cane and tells him he thinks Barnabas has lost his mind and accuses Joshua of hiding him in the Old House. Joshua is visibly stunned. Nathan begins to believe that Joshua knows nothing of this. But nonetheless, he tells Joshua he would not want him telling his story to the authorities, and he won't if Joshua gives his blessing to his marriage to Millicent. Act III Nathan waits in the drawing room while Joshua remains in the study to think. Naomi enters and does not believe Joshua would change his mind about Nathan. He insists again he loves Millicent. Naomi asks him to wait to marry her because of her fragile mental state but Nathan refuses. Naomi goes to speak to Joshua. Joshua takes a gun from a cabinet and hides it in his coat. When Naomi enters the study, he tells her he cannot talk to her now. He leaves. In the front hall, he tells Millicent and Nathan he can not talk now, and leaves through the front door. Millicent wonders where he is going. Nathan says he is going to the Old House. Act IV Joshua goes to the Old House where he sees Ben who tries to prevent Joshua from going down into the basement. Ben says he must stop him because the sun is about to set. Joshua does not understand his remark. Joshua reminds Ben he could have him sent back to prison for life, and orders Ben to leave the house. Ben leaves and sees the sun setting. Joshua goes to the basement, sees the coffin, and watches as the coffin opens and a hand wearing an onyx ring begins to lift the lid. Joshua is stunned and saddened as he repeats, “Barnabas. Barnabas.” Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Naomi Collins * Louis Edmonds as Joshua Collins * Joel Crothers as Nathan Forbes * Nancy Barrett as Millicent Collins * Thayer David as Ben Stokes Background information and notes Production Story * TIMELINE: Day 181 begins, and will end in 447. It was yesterday when Millicent said she never wanted to see Nathan again. Bloopers and continuity errors * A crew member can be seen briefly on the left of the screen as Nathan opens the window in the drawing room. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 445 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 445 - Generation GapCategory:Dark Shadows episodes